


Spoiled

by esanabridges



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28123014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esanabridges/pseuds/esanabridges
Summary: What do you get for a multimillionaire capitalist?
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto
Comments: 14
Kudos: 36





	Spoiled

For his 15th birthday, Kaiba had designed a Blue Eyes White Dragon-shaped jet, and less than two months later, it had been parked at the nearest airport, with its own personalized hangar, ready for whenever its master needed its service. He took it whenever he was making a public appearance, regardless of what the tabloids said, because a) Blue Eyes was dope, and his 15-year-old-self had really pulled out the stops, and b) it made it much easier to be incognito if he wanted to make a secret trip somewhere.

Christmas, the year he had turned 18, he had received two Rolexes, three pairs of cufflinks that could have paid an entire year of rent in Domino City's luxury apartments, one hundred thousand donation in his name to a mentoring NGO targeted towards foster kids, and one, for whatever reason, Faberge egg - and that had just been the noteworthy things.

At 21, for a whim on New Year's, Kaiba had rented a private island and all the staff necessary to make it as luxurious as possible.

Suffice it to say that Kaiba wanted for truly nothing material, had been drowning in riches since he had been plucked from nothing, which meant, of course, that it was well near impossible to pick gifts for him. What does one get the man who could shake an economy with a flick of his wrist? Nothing that wouldn't lead to disappointment, that much was for certain.

He had said as much to Joey as they neared 23 and their first anniversary together (theoretically - that date was much more squiggly than the birthday, because there were quite a few in a clustered period that could technically have been the official moment, and they had yet to pin it down to one), and Joey had voiced his unfathomable blazing determination to knock the event out of the park.

Kaiba had prepared himself for an unmitigated disaster.

Steam drifted lazily off the surface of the water, muzzled with the faint scent of _clean_ and _warm_ and probably lavender as well if the bottle on the toilet was anything to go by, but Kaiba could not have known that for any other reason. Instead of reacting to the scene before him - naked significant other in water certain to heat him up to his bones - Kaiba picked up the container and read aloud from the side.

"'Super calming, ultra-relaxation, safe for babies'." Kaiba paused. "Why, Wheeler, you think I'm a baby?"

"Uh, lemme see," Joey retorted, "Screams when he doesn't get what he wants, screams when he does get what he wants, can't feed or dress himself, would die if left alone - yeah, I think that's 'bout right." He splashed a hand in the water, sending bubbles flying serenely through the air. "Get in here already. Yer ruining the ambiance."

"Oh, big words," Kaiba cooed mockingly as he began to unbutton his shirt. He tilted his head back to expose more of his neck as Joey tracked the motions with greedy eyes. "Mokuba told me he'd found you reading a lot recently. Tell me, was Pride and Prejudice on the list when preparing for this?" He dropped the shirt next to the bottle and began to work on his pants, unhurried.

Joey licked his lips and stretched out a hand to trace the angle of Kaiba's hip. "Maybe it was," he drawled. "Come here, c'mon." Light touches turned into insistent fingers tugging on Kaiba until he slid into the water, sending steam hissing upwards as he slotted himself into Joey's lap.

"You know there are easier ways to get in my pants, puppy." Kaiba dropped his head backwards, using the motion to push his chest out in an arch he knew Joey adored.

The muttered, "Fuck," from behind him told Kaiba that he was having the effect that he was going for. He smirked, tilting to the side to receive his prize.

A hand covered his face. " _Absolutely_ not," Joey squawked at him. "I know what yer tryin' do. I already told ya I'm gonna spoil ya today, and it ain't gonna be just in the bedroom. I got other skills, ya know."

Amused, Kaiba nibbled on the fingers before his lips, wrinkling his nose at the taste of soap. "Go ahead," he offered magnanimously. "I'm not stopping you."

Joey grumbled a little more on principle and then set about with his plans. These began with him gently scrubbing every inch of Kaiba's body that was not within a six-inch buffer of his pelvis, which was fairly relaxing and doubled as being extremely entertaining every time Joey deliberately shuffled himself out of the way. He poked and prodded and when he began to get bored with that line of teasing, Kaiba leaned back again to rest his head on Joey's shoulder.

"Ya look pretty good like this," Joey whispered. "Kinda like one of those snooty cats."

"Persians," Kaiba responded, eyes fluttering closed.

"Yeah, them."

Hands came up to scratch at Kaiba's head, fingers lacing themselves through dark locks as they began to rub shampoo into his hair. The motion was repetitive and soothing, and it was a little strange how someone who had about as much common sense as a rock knew exactly how much pressure to use without tugging painfully at the roots. Even when the time to rinse came, a hand came up to shield Kaiba's eyes as Joey used the shower head to wash out the foam.

"When did you get so good at this?" Kaiba asked as Joey guided him out of the tub and began to dry him off with one towel, another going on his head to keep water from dripping down his face.

"Ah, ya know," Joey replied with a shrug and a grin. "Growing up poor, ya get a whole bunch of jobs, learn to do a whole bunch of shit." He beamed smugly into Kaiba's face as he pulled a robe around his newly cleaned body and cinched the belt tight. "This one's from that summer at the dog groomer's."

Kaiba resisted the urge to roll his eyes - because that was certainly the reaction Joey was looking for, and he was not going to give him that particular satisfaction - and allowed himself to be pulled over to the loveseat, where Joey positioned him carefully and then disappeared briefly before coming back with a hairdryer and comb in hand. He plugged the dryer in and pressed the button to turn it on a few times experimentally, before looking back at Kaiba.

"Now, the dogs - well, they usually needed some sorta muff or somethin' 'round the ears. Ya think ya'll be okay without that, Majesty?"

"I think I'll manage," Kaiba said back dryly. He leaned into the cushions to allow Joey access to his head and closed his eyes again.

The dryer wasn't one of those wildly powerful ones, and Joey seemed to have put it deliberately on the lowest setting, so the process was a slow one. Joey picked through a portion of his hair, separating it out with the comb and then pulling through while moving the hairdryer back and forth to cover as much surface area as possible. Once, Kaiba opened his eyes to take a peek and found Joey frowning down at the section he was working on, lower lip trapped between his teeth as he concentrated. Kaiba smiled and closed his eyes again. It was a good look on him.

"How's yer hair so fucking soft, man?" Joey complained as he finished with the dryer and transitioned to just fluffing up the individual strands randomly. "We use the same stuff and everythin'."

"I don't bleach it into oblivion," Kaiba pointed out. "That probably helps." He stretched an arm over his head so that he could feel Joey's hair, which was a little coarser, a little more brittle, than his.

Grumbling, Joey disappeared again, this time returning with a tray filled with little bottles, a small plastic bag, and nail trimmers. He climbed over the edge of the couch, nearly squashing Kaiba in the process - something that was at least partially Kaiba's fault given the absolute lack of movement even at Joey's nudging - and wiggled determinedly until Kaiba was nestled against his chest, legs between his own.

"You're going to cut my nails?" Kaiba asked, eyebrows raised. "Afraid I'm going to claw you, puppy?"

Teeth sank themselves into the spot between his neck and shoulder, and then Joey said back obstinately, "It's called a manicure, dumbass. Sorta anyways. 'M not doing all the crap they do, but close enough." He gestured at the tray. "Tea recommended some of this stuff, and I watched a bunch of Youtube videos, too." He plucked the nail clipper from the tray and, chin tucked into Kaiba's robe, took one of Kaiba's hands within his own.

Instinctively, Kaiba let his fingers twist into Joey's. It had been a long fight to get him interested in holding hands, and he still didn't like to do it in public, but here, where there was no one to watch and take pictures for magazines or pass judgment, Kaiba was almost willing to admit there was something appealing about the gesture. Joey's hands were rough - less now with his dueling career and now that he had stopped the manual labor, but still with that edge of callus that he would likely never lose - and solid, and they wrapped perfectly through his own.

Joey brought their hands up to his lips, laid kisses on Kaiba's knuckles that sent tingles down his arm and up his spine until he felt almost dizzy - must have been in the bath for too long \- and then gently, he pried their fingers apart and took Kaiba's between his own. With a delicacy that made Kaiba wonder if he had accidentally cut to the quick on any of his dog clients before and been made to regret it, Joey began to gently trim down Kaiba's nails.

"Ya know," Joey said as he moved onto Kaiba's other hand. This one, he also treated to the knuckle-kissing first, before taking it precisely within grasp and beginning the task. "It really pissed me off when ya were like, no way in hell can I get ya something good."

"Is that what I said?" Kaiba asked languidly. He felt like he was being drugged, limbs heavy with comfort and lavender, eyes barely propped open by a desire to not miss anything that was happening. "Doesn't sound like me."

His partner snorted. "Close enough. Anyways, I knew I had to prove ya wrong so I tried to get Mokuba to tell me the secret, and ya know what he said to me?"

"Do tell."

"He said that he'd given up on gettin' ya anything ya wanted 'cause ya'd always already gotten it for yourself."

Kaiba narrowed an eye in Joey's direction while simultaneously snuggling backwards into his chest. "Something wrong with that, puppy? If I want something and I can get it, why should I wait for someone else to figure out that I want it?"

"I kinda figured that that's what ya'd say, so that's why I'm goin' homegrown with this one." Joey tossed the nail clipper back onto the tray and picked up something that looked like a buffer experimentally. "An experience, if ya will, instead of a new phone or something."

"I get all the newest phones," Kaiba pointed out. "So that's very wise of you unusually." He turned to the side so he could breathe into Joey's tanned skin. Hair tickled his nose. "And not that this isn't nice - for someone whose primary experience is with dogs - but you know I can buy experiences, too, don't you?"

"Not like this," Joey said confidently. He busied himself with making Kaiba's nails shine as he continued, "Yer not paying me for this - I ain't one of yer spa persons that ya have on retainer or whatever - I'm just here 'cause - well, 'cause ya know."

Kaiba found himself with an overwhelming urge to see the expression on Joey's face and tried to sat forward to do so, but found himself, for the second time that day, with a hand over his face, this time over his eyes and pulling him back into Joey's body.

"Nuh, nuh, nuh," Joey tutted. "Yer being spoiled, Majesty. Hold still." He held his hand in place for another moment and then went back to Kaiba's nails.

Painting apparently came after buffing, two layers, because that was what the Youtube dude had said, Joey reported, and then Kaiba was resting his hands on his lap to allow the matte black polish to dry as Joey wrapped his arms loosely around Kaiba's waist.

"Like ya," came the muffled words from behind Kaiba. Joey spoke right into the bathrobe, and the words felt like they were sinking into Kaiba's muscles. "Like ya a lot."

"Might even say you love me, hm?" Kaiba prodded, but there was no bite behind the words, just lazy contentment.

Joey lifted his head, and Kaiba felt warmth like sunlight stream over his skin as his eyes met Joey's, brown and soft and lovely in a way he would probably never be able to express. Kaiba felt something within him shift a little.

"You know," he said slowly, after a moment had passed where their breaths intermingled between soft kisses. "I'm feeling a little thirsty."

Joey leaned in for another kiss with a hug and then scooted himself out from behind Kaiba, who leaned forward obligingly to let him pass. "No prob, Your Majesty. This one's on me."

He saluted Kaiba, who smirked back at him, and then went jogging out the door.

Kaiba leaned back against the loveseat, looked up at the ceiling as he took in the scent of soap and lavender and nail polish and thought, _Really, it's not so bad being spoiled._

**Author's Note:**

> Just soft. Just fluff. Just soft fluff.


End file.
